Fixing Her
by ktoll9
Summary: Things were done and mistakes were made in this short little story that spans years. Could things be fixed? Maybe a little AU, but who knows with the way things are. 8) Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Skip Beat. I thank Yoshiki Nakamura for all of her wonderful talent and anyone who is now reading my little story.**_

* * *

 _ **Fixing Her**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

* * *

Take care of her... That was all he was told to do by the overly flamboyant man before she walked into the office. It was painful. She looked haunted and broken. Her eyes were empty and he wondered who had done this to her or, what had happened to cause the actress to fall so very far during his time abroad?

She hadn't fallen. This was just her now. It was the her she was so very tired of hiding. There had been many things in her life up to this point that caused this. The very first reason would be a mother that tossed her aside and failed to meet her half-way at every turn. No effort came from her at all, so the young woman just got tired. Tired of trying anymore.

The second would be a childhood friend that used her and abused her kindness and when she had finally picked herself back up, he came back to tear her down again. Over and over he would do this. He would pick and pick and pick until there was nothing left of her, claiming that she only lived for him.

The third would be a person that she once held dear that left her. He would pull her in, cheer her, make her feel wanted and needed, then leave again. He claimed to love her, but used her just as all of the others, in his opinion. When he had what she built up in him, he left on his merry way to America.

The fourth and most painful had been the jealous best friend that constantly lorded her status of friendship over her. When she could no longer share her pain under threat of the loss of said friendship, the friend had callously walked away. Kanae didn't intend on not returning, she just felt too much shame over how she had treated the girl and couldn't face her after that. Kyoko was utterly alone, she had even been shunned by the child that considered her a sister due to her admission of love for the little girl's crush.

He stood there in shock of the stark contrast to her public persona that all had become accustomed to, to the characters that she portrayed. He sighed deeply at the shell that stood before them. His violet eyes studying for any reaction to his presence. _How could they do this to her?_ He thought sadly to himself. He cursed himself that he didn't do something for her sooner and that he had so artfully botched all their encounters with his over the top antics less than a year earlier.

He looked to the completely broken young lady and then back to their boss. The man nodded to him. The young man, barely two years older than her, now her agent, approached her and gently took her hand. "Come Kyoko, let's go talk." He told her softly with a twinge of shared pain in his voice. "Let me help you." He then led her from the ornately decorated office to the smaller more private office that they had been assigned.

He guided her to the overstuffed love seat that sat along their office wall and knelt before her with her small hands wrapped in his. He looked into her molten gold eyes then brushed a lock of hair from her face. "Kyoko... I will not harm you. I refuse to leave you. I will not turn my back on you. I will remain by your side even if you try to push me away. I care about you. I have from the beginning. You don't have to return my feelings. I am telling you this so, that you know that there will always be someone out there that refuses to hide from you. Someone that is straight with you... No lies... Someone that will always love you."

Her brow furrowed and something flashed in her eyes. Her head cocked slightly to the side, she raised her hand from his, gently took a lock of his long platinum hair and examined the texture. "So soft." She whispered. It had been the first words she had uttered in months when she was not behind a camera. "You promise?" She asked in a far-away voice.

He smiled gently. "Kyoko, I not only promise... I vow to you. I will follow you even when my body is no more."

A single tear escaped from her for the first time since her multiple betrayals. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Shh... It's alright. We'll fix this." He stroked her strawberry-blonde hair and gently kissed her crown. She sluggishly brought her arms around him and buried her face into his shirt then let the pain that had taken years to fester, flow freely in her sobs.

* * *

One would think that Kyoko would be given a manager, but Lory wanted to go one step further. Managers were not allowed to negotiate contracts or, actively solicit jobs for her. He wanted the best for her, so when this promising young man had come to him, he decided to give him a chance as an agent. They could grow together and perhaps they could grow into more. He had not even done that for Kuon and at this point he felt the boy didn't deserve it. She was going to propel herself out of Japan and he wanted her prepared for it.

This unusual boy that he acquired for her was ambitious. He had thrown himself into his studies, received top scores on his requirements and attained his licenses in record time. He even had references from his former band-mates attesting to his skills. He was impressive.

Due to the shame that Lory Takarada had felt for allowing his favorite LoveMe girl to be completely shattered, he was going to do everything within his power to bring her back to life. When her new agent, Reino, had requested a bodyguard/driver. He approved. When he requested that she be moved to a highly secured apartment building. She was moved that day. For now, her contract would prohibit certain individuals from having any contact with her, at least until she was healed and ready to face them. Those individuals being Hizuri, Kotonami, Fuwa and Yashiro. The people that assisted in breaking her completely.

Nikolai, her bodyguard, was handpicked by her new agent. He stood an imposing 198 cm and his physique gave the impression that when he wasn't working or, sleeping, he was working out. His shoulder-length, wavy dark hair was tied neatly out of his pale grey-green eyes and his bulky arms were sleeved in tattoos to his shoulders. She would call him Niki and he would protect her. She would teach him Japanese and he would teach her Russian and offer her the comforts of his wife and children. She was like a little sister to him.

"Nikolai." Reino looked at him and pointed to his left, bringing the large man's attention to a bottled-blond singer's presence merely a few meters away.

He nodded his head "Da..." then moved between his charge and the young man.

"Are you stupid or, what?" Sho Fuwa hissed at Reino, ignoring the hulking beast standing next to Kyoko.

Reino chuckled. " _ **Nikolai, please escort this person from her sight**_."

He nodded and moved toward Sho. He wrapped a large hand around the back of Sho's neck to guide him away from Kyoko and when Sho began to struggle to stay in place, throwing a tantrum, Nikolai's hand clamped down and forcibly removed him from her presence.

" _ **Thank You Niki.**_ " She told him meekly. "Thank you Reino." a small smile crept across her lips. It made her feel good, what they had done for her just then. She finally felt safe.

Aki Shoko approached the very large man with a look that would have made a normal man cower in fear. "Who the hell do you think you are treating my charge like that?!"

" _ **He came near our Kyoko.**_ " He told her.

She stood there stumped not knowing what the man had said. She looked behind him to find Niki's two clients, Kyoko and her agent, Reino. Shoko's eyes went wide at the odd sight before her.

"Shoko Aki... I would appreciate it if you keep control of your charge. If Fuwa-san wishes to speak to Kyoko, he needs to make an appointment with her agent." He pulled a business card from his shirt pocket and handed to her. It was the only way anyone could speak to her now, all calls were blocked on her phone unless it was Lory, Chiori, Reino or, Nikolai. Reino wrapped his arm around Kyoko's waist and gently guided her to her dressing room with Niki taking his position just outside her door with his large tattooed arms crossed and his countenance relaxed as he leaned against the wall waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

She was starting to heal, he could see it in her eyes. She was almost ready for her final trek. He wanted to be the one to personally escort her to that pedestal that no unworthy man could ever think of touching. With the connections he had forged in the States, she would become the goddess he knew she should be. According to his resources, there had been several producers and director's looking her way, his father being one of them. Reino just needed to look over all of her new contracts to make sure there were certain individuals not included. Certain individuals that had caused all of the damage in the first place.

She looked through the scripts and the cast listings that had been included that the American directors had sent for her. There had been three such offers. Two for Hizuri Kuon and one for Hizuri Kuu. At one time she would have been overjoyed to accept, but now? After all of the lies? Could she really do it? She sighed deeply. "Reino... I have to do at least one of these. They're all for leads, they're all from prominent directors and the releases will be international."

"Akazukin-chan... Are you sure?" He asked with a bit of worry. He really didn't like the thought of her being around anyone from the Hizuri clan.

She hugged him then kissed his cheek. "Don't worry Urufu." She blushed and pointed to the script she was taking. "You'll be there for me and so will Niki." She smiled and left to make dinner.

Reino sat in her living room in a daze with his hand on the cheek that she had just kissed. "Urufu?" He chuckled. "When did she come up with that one?" He chuckled and looked at the cast list for the one she had picked. _Hmm... James Bell as the lead, we have Sam Charles and last but certainly not least Kuon Hizuri_.

 _ **Circles In The Sand**_ was the title. The synopsis explained that the story would be about a female vampire's long life, from being a cursed Egyptian Queen to a modern iconic model. The very good looking, raven-haired and steely blue eyed Sam Charles would be the High Priest that cursed her after she refused him. Kuon Hizuri would be playing a misguided hunter in the modern age and James Bell, the fair-haired icy blue-eyed young man that was known for his rolls in supernatural type movies, would play her eternal protector and lover.

Reino shuddered at the thought. Any one of these three men could be a threat to his growing status in her life. He sat back on the sofa, groaned and wished with all his being that he could see who her red thread of fate was attached to. He had tried to many years ago when he first saw her, but she had been the only individual he had ever met that had none. There had been many leading to her, but none coming from her. He noticed the orange, indicating that she would have a child in the future; she had many yellow for her friends and the purple of the awakening that was connected to him, but sadly he could see no one that would be destined to cherish her heart as it should be.

He often wondered who would make it into her bed but, not her heart. He had hoped for her sake that he was wrong.

* * *

For many years _**Circles In The Sand**_ would be the defining moment of her career and life. The turning point, if you will. After that she rose ever higher in the celestial trappings of the acting world. There was only one mistake in her life; however, she never considered the little blond-haired, green-eyed imp a mistake. She hid him well. Only those close to her knew of him, Chiori, Reino, Nikki and his family and her own mother, whom Reino helped her reconnect with. They all understood her secrecy and her deception and stood by her in her decision.

"Kaa-san?" The beautiful five year old looked up at his mother questioningly. "Do I have to go to school?"

She knelt before him eyes gold to green. "Shin... English... Remember?" She had named him as such because he was the only genuine and honest person in her life that she could trust with her heart.

He sighed and repeated his question in perfect English. "Do I have to go to school in Los Angeles? I'm going to miss Auntie Chi-Chi and Obāchan Saena." He whined.

She gave him a stern look. "Shin... Your education is very important. You will get nowhere in life without one." She smiled softly. "Besides You will still have Vikki and Nadia, and your Uncles Reino and Nikki and what about me?" She pouted and gave him a little lost puppy look. As a loving mother, she had learned quickly over the years how to lay the guilt on pretty thickly with her son.

"No! Mommy! Don't be sad! I will always want to be with you... I... I was just saying I was going to miss them." He quickly tried to console her by wrapping her in his tiny arms.

"It's alright my love. I understand. We'll go visit when it gets too much to bear." She stroked his glittering diamond locks. "We'll take two weeks in December. Okay? During your winter break. I promise." She looked into his gem quality green eyes with little mahogany star-bursts in the centers near the iris. His father's eyes.

He knew her word was as good as gold. She had never in his small life, ever broken a promise to him. He was a very intelligent little boy. He, Shin Mogami knew that the world was not all soft little puppies and candy canes. He also knew that his mother was very special. Too special for just anyone and he always made sure that the men she dated were thoroughly vetted by his Uncle Reino and so far, none of them were good enough for her in his opinion. His Uncle Reino was special too. He could see his mom's little demons and his own, but he still couldn't see that little red ribbon that tied his mommy to anyone. It made him a little sad.

Shin had done a lot of reading on the subject lately and yes... at five he was very mature. He would be starting second grade this year and mom had promised that she would allow him internet access this year also. There were already so many things he already knew because Uncle Reino had snuck some of the information for him. He followed his Dad's career, his Mom's, he could read and write. Kyoko had made sure to keep him busy with piano lessons and martial arts. He played with his Uncle Nikki's twin daughters Vikki and Nadia, but there was just something that was still missing. He just couldn't pinpoint it. She seemed happy when she was with him, but when he saw her in interviews and on TV, her smile was a lie, fake. He didn't like that so much. It would be many years before he could do something about it.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

 _ **13 years old almost 14**_

At the age of thirteen, Shin Mogami had finally met the man that was his biological father. To say that the man was shocked was an understatement. Shin had done it on purpose. She had told him to wait for her in her dressing room and he decided to wander up to the set and make himself at home in her seat to watch her. It was the first real time he was afforded the opportunity. He was on break from school and he had the time. He decided to finally, possessively and openly declare to the world that she was his beautiful mother. He knew she was only hiding him for his own protection. She didn't want him exposed to the entertainment industry until she felt he was mature enough to handle it and she didn't want him overshadowed by her fame. On this day, his line of thinking was anything but mature.

* * *

Kuon watched as the young blond-haired, green-eyed male that was a little taller than the woman that he still carried a flame for, walked to her, handed her a bottle of water, wrapped his arm around her waist, kissed her cheek, turned to him, smirked and whispered something to her.

He expected her to blush at such an open display of affection and overreact, she did not. Instead she did something quite unexpected. She turned to the young man, kissed his cheek, narrowed her eyes at him and scolded him for being there. "Shin... I told you to wait for me in my dressing room. Now go back and finish your homework or, you're grounded young man. We already discussed the rules."

The boy shrunk away from her a little. "But Mom..." He almost whined and his eyes were wide and pleading. "I really wanted to watch you work. This is the first time I've seen you act in person. I always have to wait until Uncle Reino or, Vikki and Nadia take me to the movies. I really wanted to see you."

Kyoko sighed and her rigid regal posture softened. "Fine... Sit over there and stay quiet and out of the way."

He pumped his fist. "Yes!" He kissed her cheek again. "Thanks Mom! You're the best! I love you."

She smiled softly, giggled and shook her head. "I love you too, Sweetie."

It was the first time in a long time that he had seen her smile like that. She smiled at the young blond male that called her... _**Mom?**_ Kuon felt like he had been kicked in the chest by a horse. She had a son. A son that suspiciously looked like... He felt lightheaded. He needed to sit down.

 _How? How was she able to keep it a secret for 14 years?_ He remembered that night well. It was the only time he had made love to a woman for four years before and hadn't since. He couldn't. He felt no attraction to anyone else. It was only her. It had only ever been her. Her personal life was as closely guarded as national secrets. Sure she dated, but only for award ceremonies and publicity for her projects. Her numerous boyfriends knew nothing about her.

He raked his fingers though his blond hair and took a deep breath. He downed the entire bottle of water that Yukihito had given him and sighed deeply.

"Kuon?... You don't look so good. Are you feeling alright?" Yashiro asked with concern. "Are you going to be okay working with Kyoko?"

He nodded silently. "Yukihito... I'm going to need you to try and clear my schedule for the next few days. There's something I need to do." He told him in a low serious tone.

Yashiro blinked. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah... It can't wait any longer." He explained. "I've put it off for too long." He told him as he glanced over at the boy that was sitting relaxed in her chair with his legs casually crossed and leaning back in a typical teen-aged rebel sort of way, with the biggest canary eating grin on his face. A look that brought memories back to Kuon as he watched the raven-haired little pixie walk up to the boy and slap his legs down while telling him to sit up straight.

Kuon smirked as he watched her take command of the little upstart that was a little taller than her. He laughed inwardly at her Mio-esque demeanor and the complete control she had of the boy and the situation. It appeared to him that the boy wouldn't dare do anything that would remotely displease her. Kuon was proud. She was an excellent mother.

After their final scene of the day, Kuon took her gently by the arm and turned her to him. "Kyoko... We _**will**_ talk about this." He pointed to Shin and saw him quickly rise from her seat to make his way to his mother.

"Get your hands off her." The boy hissed.

Kyoko sighed. "Shin... Go sit back down... Now."

"But Kaa-san..." He plead.

"No! Do as I say. I will deal with this." She told him commandingly.

The boy mumbled something inaudible and did as he was told, dragging his feet the whole way.

"Will we discuss this?" He whispered to her.

She groaned. "Fine... I'll meet you at..."

He cut her off. "No... Call your agent... we go now... together." He implied that she bring their son.

She started to protest.

"Kyoko... Don't you think he has a right to know too?" He plead with her.

She stared at the ground and gave him a small nod and left for her dressing room.

Kuon walked up to the boy and sat next to him. "So... Kyoko is your mother..."

Shin glared at him. "Yeah, yeah and you're the guy that donated the genetic material." He told him in a caustic tone.

"Had I known..." Kuon started.

"Don't... I really don't have the stomach for any of your excuses. Don't think that I'll let you just walk into our lives after not bothering after all these years. We didn't need you before and we don't need your drama now, Mr. Hizuri." Shin looked off to the side and his body language changed to a less threatening posture as he watched Kyoko approach.

Kuon swallowed the lump in his throat. _This is not going to be easy._ He thought.

* * *

The atmosphere in the car on the way to her home in Malibu was stifling. The aura of the sulking teen in the back seat was oppressive and dark. Kyoko put a stop to it with only two words, "Shin... Study." and he did as he was told.

The car was silent as Kuon's mind was filled with all of the questions he wanted answered as he drove up the Pacific Coast Highway to her home on the beach. She pointed out her 4-bedroom beach front home as they approached her driveway.

Shin exited the car first and quickly disappeared into the house as Kuon and Kyoko followed. He was coming back downstairs from one of the four bedrooms, leaving a trail of clothing behind him as he made his way to the back patio to the beach.

"Shin! Where do you think you're going?" She called to him sternly.

The boy stopped in his tracks. "I... I was going for a swim." He said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I think not." She pointed to the trail of clothing. "1. the water is too cold this time of year and you know it; 2. after disobeying me today, you will not be going anywhere for at least two days; 3. you still have piano practice and your studies that you disregarded to watch filming today."

"But Mom... Vikki and Nadia are waiting." He plead.

Kyoko held out her hand. "Phone..."

He hung his head, walked to her and opened his text messages. She looked up at him with her brow raised. "And for lying to me... 4 days on lock down young man. Do not disrespect my wishes further unless you want a full week."

He sighed and began picking up his garment trail making his way back up the stairs to his room.

"And no internet!" She called up to him as she flipped a switch on the wall.

Kuon followed Kyoko into the open kitchen silently pondering what he was going to say to her as their son sat upstairs studying.

"Kyoko..." He started.

She pointed to a barstool at her kitchen counter. "Sit..." She pulled a small salad from the refrigerator and a bottle of dressing she knew he would like. "Eat... I know you haven't."

He looked up at her and back at the salad, sighed and obeyed. The queen had commanded both of her subjects and they both knew not to cross her.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

The pair sat in her living room watching the fire that she had lit in her fireplace as their son sat quietly hidden at the top of the stairs listening intently and waiting for the moment she would need him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kuon asked softly full of hurt.

"Because I didn't want you marrying me out of some twisted sense of duty. If and that's a big if, I ever get married I want it to be for love. Not a one-sided affection to a man that doesn't see me in that light." She explained. It still hurt to think about it. To think about the night of a party that changed her life and gave her the best thing that ever happened to her.

"Damn-it Kyoko!" He railed.

Shin tensed up and was ready to spring.

"I love you... I always have! I've loved you since we were children! I've never loved anyone else! I haven't touched any woman other than you for the last 18 years!" He stood and paced.

Shin flinched at the revelation.

Kyoko stared at him wide-eyed and speechless. "Why didn't you tell me that? Why did you leave?" She whispered.

Kuon groaned. "I thought you were with Reino. Takarada told me that you needed time. That night... that night we made love... I thought... I thought I was your mistake. It killed me when I woke up and you were gone."

"I..." She started and a little tear streamed down her perfect cheek.

Shin swallowed hard as he watched the woman he loved fall apart before him while listening to their story. _Uncle Reino was wrong... He thought. They still care for each other. After all this time._

He sat down next to her and took her hand. "Kyoko... Please... Please stop running from me. I'm tired and I can't take it much longer. I miss you so much. Please let me love you. Let me give you the love you deserve and let our son know his father. Please?" He begged. "I swear on my life, you will not regret it."

Shin could feel their pain and stood from where he was hiding. He quickly and quietly padded down the stairs to his sobbing mother, kneeled before her, took both her hands in his and pulled her to him. "Mom... Shh... It's okay. Don't cry." He whispered.

"Baby... I am so sorry." She sobbed. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so stupid." She cried.

Kuon knelt down and took both into his embrace to comfort her. "You aren't stupid Kyoko. You didn't know. I'm so sorry. I should have told you. I should have stormed in and made you see." He confessed.

"You aren't mad at me?" She looked up and sniffled.

Kuon gave her a sad smile. "I'm a little upset, but that's my own fault. Kyoko... We've had too many misunderstandings. Can we please fix this? I want us to be a family. Can we do that?" He begged.

She nodded silently in the two men's arms.

Shin leaned back and grabbed the box of tissues from the coffee table and pulled one out and handed it to her. "Mom? Are you okay?"

She nodded. She looked up at Kuon. "What do we do now?" She asked in a small voice.

Kuon gave them a small smile. "You already know what I would like to do. Something I've been wanting to do since you were 17, Kyoko-chan."

She gave him a confused look.

Shin rolled his eyes. "Mom... He wants to marry you." Shin told her and shook his head. "God Mom, I'm almost 14 and even I can see that." He told her in exasperation.

Kuon looked at her lovingly. "Well... What do you say to it, Kyoko? Would you be willing to marry me?"

She stared down at the floor and nodded shyly. She felt so small. "I think I would like that." She answered quietly.

Kuon swept her into his arms and hugged her tightly then kissed her deeply.

"Eew... Gross! Get a room!" Shin backed away from the pair.

Kuon chuckled and Kyoko blushed. He looked at the boy. "Hmm... How would you like to get to know your grandparents?"

Shin looked at him quizzically and it finally hit him who he was actually related to. "Um... Would they really want to meet me?" He asked a little shyly staring at his hands.

Kuon smiled brightly. "Son... You have no idea." He turned to Kyoko. "Pack an overnight bag Love... We're getting married. I am not waiting another minute... I will not give you the chance to change your mind on this."

Kyoko gaped at him. "But what about work?"

"Kaa-san... I'll call Uncle Reino and tell him," He looked at Kuon with determination. "After you drop me off at Uncle Nikki's house."

Kuon smirked at him. "Not a chance. You'll either come with us or, stay with your grandparents." Kuon raised an eyebrow. "Your choice."

Shin was stunned. "Don't think you can boss me around old man." He told him sassily. "I guess grandparents... If that's okay..." He whispered with a small smile. "I don't want to be anywhere near you two for the next few days, if that kiss was any indication of what's to come." He grumbled.

Kuon laughed and pulled out his phone. "Alright... I'll call them and let them know they have a guest and you call Reino and let him know what's going on. Pack enough for a couple of days." He told him as Shin walked up the stairs.

Shin nodded and quickly went to pack.

"Where are we going?" Kyoko asked.

Kuon kissed her temple. "The only place we can get married right now. I'm not waiting a minute longer and neither are you. Now go pack." He kissed her nose and dialed.

Kyoko left for her bedroom in a daze to pack her things.

"Hey Yukihito... Yes... I need a suite... Las Vegas... Yeah... Umm... Honeymoon Suite..." Kuon held the phone a distance from his ear to save his hearing from the squeals. He brought the phone back once they died down. "For tonight... Check in at about..." He looked at his watch. "Midnight at the latest. I have a few things I need to take care of and it'll be a 5 hour drive. Yeah... No! Don't you dare tell him yet! I don't want a parade of elephants on the strip! Good. No... We'll deal with them later. Okay, thanks." He hung up and dialed again.

"Hey Dad? I've got someone you're gonna want to meet... We'll be over in about 20 minutes... Yeah, I'll explain when I get there. No, I'm not telling you right now..." Kuon chuckled. "Trust me... You'll understand when you meet them. Alright, Love you and see you in a few."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

She was terrified. She was starting to hyperventilate. She couldn't face them, not after all these years of not telling them about their grandson. She absolutely knew they were going to hate her. All of those times she had seen them at parties and functions and never once mentioned Shin. She was in tears.

Shin leaned forward from the backseat of Kuon's car and wrapped his arms around his mother's shoulders. "Mom... Calm down. It'll be okay. Umm... Kuon? Dad?" He looked over at Kuon a little uncomfortably.

Kuon gave him a soft smile. "You can call me Dad, you know. I won't mind."

"If Dad says it's going to be okay. Then you should trust him. I'm trying to, you should too." He told her softly.

Kyoko nodded and slowed her breathing down. "Okay... I'll try to calm down."

Kuon smiled. "Good, because we're here." He told her as he turned into the drive and turned off the car. He looked over at Shin. "Ready to meet your grandparents?"

Shin nodded nervously. "Are you sure it'll be okay?"

Kuon nodded.

* * *

Julie opened the door and began to lecture her son. "Kuon... You haven't stopped by in months and now you're bringing guests. I'm a mess you could have... warned...m-me?" Her lecture petered out when she spotted Kuon's teen doppelganger flanking the other side of the shy ravenette next to him. Julie let out a loud squeal that brought a worried Kuu to her side.

"Jules! What's wrong?" He finally saw the focus of her attention. "Kuon? Kyoko? Who is this?" He asked breathlessly, knowing the answer deep down, but just wanting to hear the words.

Kuon smiled brightly. "Mom... Dad... I would like you to meet my son... Your grandson, Shin"

Kuu looked at Kyoko with a little hurt and confusion. "Kyoko? Is this true?"

Kyoko nodded in shame. "I... I'm sorry." Tears started streaming down her cheeks as she kept her eyes closed not wanting to see their scorn or, disdain. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you." She felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her and opened her eyes to find Kuu hugging her and Julie practically squeezing the life out of Shin.

"Not another word young lady." Kuu sighed. "Come on..." He pulled her into the house as Julie pulled the stiff teen in with her.

"Dad... We can't stay long." Kuon told his father.

Kuu raised a brow. "And why not?"

"We're getting married tonight." Kuon announced.

Kyoko flinched a little. "Is that okay? I... I understand if you don't want us to." She said quietly.

Kuu sighed and shook his head. "You dope! Of course it's okay!" He flicked her forehead. "But... I want a detailed explanation as to why you didn't come to us when you two get back." He scolded.

"Kuu..." Julie shook her head. "She doesn't need to tell us anything. All that matters is our family is together." She smiled softly. "But... I will insist that we all go with you."

Kuon started to protest.

"NO! I will not miss my baby's wedding. Even if it is in Vegas." Julie insisted. "Kuu make reservations at?" She looked to Kuon and he gave them the details of where they would be staying.

Kuu smiled mischievously as he pulled out his phone and dialed. When he got off the phone, he smirked. "Well what do you know... We got a 2 bedroom suite next to yours." He ruffled Shin's blond hair. "Looks like you'll be staying with us champ."

Shin looked at his mother nervously.

She nodded and gave him a small smile letting him know it would be okay.

* * *

Shin had to admit, this was the craziest thing that had ever happened to him. All in the span of less than 24 hours, his family grew exponentially. He had never seen his mother so happy or, relaxed. He had the craziest and most affectionate grandparents known to man. His father was more than he expected and almost as crazy as his grandfather. And he discovered that his parents loved each other more than they initially let on. They were out and back in their hotel room before the ink on the marriage license was dry and didn't come out until 3 days later. It kinda grossed him out. It would have been extremely disturbing had his grandparents not been there to keep him company and literally spoil him rotten. He was in heaven.

* * *

 _ **Age 15**_

Shin Hizuri rifled through his locker for his Chemistry 1A book as he felt a rough slap on his back.

"Hey Hizuri... Happy Birthday and Congratulations on your little sister." His friend Mark smiled.

"Thanks man." He smiled as he grabbed his folder and shut the locker.

"So, you going into acting like your mom and dad after graduation next semester?" He asked.

Shin shook his head. "Nah... I'm going to Stanford Medical. Acting doesn't interest me."

Mark smirked. "ooh... A future doctor." He teased.

Shin chuckled. "We'll see."

"Whatever... Pfft. Knowing you, you'll cure cancer or, something with that big brain of yours." Mark walked off to his next class.

* * *

"Congratulations Moko-san!" Kyoko squealed as she hugged her friend tightly.

"MO! Get off me..." Kanae groused as she peeled her friend off of her. This was one friendship she was glad that she had repaired. It was miserable all of those years without her.

"Kanae-san... Where are you going for your honeymoon?" Maria Takarada asked.

"I'm not sure. Yuki and I haven't really thought about it yet." Kanae told her.

"Maria... Did you and Hiou go to Paris?" Chiori Ishibashi asked as she bounced her 2 year old daughter on her knee.

Kyoko smiled softly at the friends that she had come back to as she nursed her and Kuon's new 2 month old daughter Isabella or, Belle for short.

* * *

 _ **~fin~**_


End file.
